exidfandomcom-20200222-history
Every Night (Ver. 2)
Lyrics Hangul= 달콤한 말투 나오라고 혼자 있으려니 심심하다고 But I know. 그냥 날 안고 싶다고 오늘만 같이 있자고 I know this is beauty call 새벽 밤만 되면 내가 그립고 그런 말들로 넌 나를 녹이고 또다시. I take this call Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby 오늘이 마지막이란 생각 but 그게 맘처럼 되지가 않아 Every time 너에게 또 늘 그렇듯 항상 니 전화에 난. 자꾸 맘이 약해져 가 우리 함께했던 날 웃으며 보냈던 날 이제 모두 다 잊었어 너는 왜 나를 또 흔들어 보려고 밤새 전화벨이 끊기질 않아 오 노노노 오 노노노 Stop. 종이 울리고 익숙한 목소리가 들리고 잠결에 미간 찌푸리고 일어나 또 한숨을 쉬고 이 시간 난 항상 should be cinderella 빠뜨린 유리구두 땜에 일낼라 우리 관계란 가파른 계단 So, I don’t know how to get down Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby 넌 그래도 괜찮아 더 이상 슬프지도 않아 Every time 너에게 또 늘 그렇듯 우리의 다 지난 사랑 멀리 버린지 오래잖아 우리 함께했던 날 웃으며 보냈던 날 이제 모두 다 잊었어 너는 왜 나를 또 흔들어 보려고 밤새 전화벨이 끊기질 않아 오 노노노 오 노노노 baby 꺼놨던 전화기도 계속 신경이 또 쓰이고 네게 또 전화가 올까 불안하고 절대 놓치고 싶지 않아 이 밤이 쭉 계속 되기를 I pray 우리 함께했던 날 웃으며 보냈던 날 이제 모두 다 잊었어 너는 왜 나를 또 흔들어 보려고 밤새 전화벨이 끊기질 않아 오 노노노 오 노노노 우리 함께 했던 날들 그동안 우리 함께한 날들 웃으며 보낸 날들 이젠 끝내야지 이 긴 통화를 우리가 지나온 날들 긴 시간 우리 지나온 날들 밤새 전화벨이 끊기질 않아 오 노노노 오 노노노 |-| Romanization= dalkomhan maltu. naorago honja isseuryeoni simsimhadago But I know. geunyang nal ango sipdago oneulman gati issjago I know this is beauty call saebyeog bamman doemyeon naega geuribgo geureon maldeulro neon nareul nogigo ddodasi. I take this call Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby oneuli majimagiran saenggak but geuge mamcheoreom doejiga anha Every time neoege ddo neul geureohdeut hangsang ni jeonhwae nan. jakku mami yaghaejyeo ga uri hamggehaessdeon nal useumyeo bonaessdeon nal ije modu da ijeosseo neoneun wae nareul ddo heundeuleo boryeogo bamsae jeonhwabeli ggeunhgijil anha o nonono o nonono Stop. jongi ulrigo igsughan mogsoriga deulrigo jamgyeole migan jjipurigo ileona ddo hansumeul swigo i sigan nan hangsang should be cinderella bbaddeurin yurigudu ddaeme ilnaelra uri gwangyeran gapareun gyedan So, I don’t know how to get down Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby neon geuraedo gwaenchanha deo isang seulpeujido anha Every time neoege ddo neul geureohdeus uriui da jinan sarang meolri beorinji oraejanha uri hamggehaessdeon nal useumyeo bonaessdeon nal ije modu da ijeosseo neoneun wae nareul ddo heundeuleo boryeogo bamsae jeonhwabeli ggeunhgijil anha o nonono o nonono baby ggeonwassdeon jeonhwagido gyesok singyeongi ddo sseuigo nege ddo jeonhwaga olgga bulanhago jeoldae nohchigo sipji anha i bami jjug gyesog doegireul I pray uri hamggehaessdeon nal useumyeo bonaessdeon nal ije modu da ijeosseo neoneun wae nareul ddo heundeuleo boryeogo bamsae jeonhwabeli ggeunhgijil anha o nonono o nonono uri hamgge haessdeon naldeul geudongan uri hamggehan naldeul useumyeo bonaen naldeul ijen ggeutnaeyaji i gin tonghwareul uriga jinaon naldeul gin sigan uri jinaon naldeul bamsae jeonhwabeli ggeunhgijil anha o nonono o nonono |-| English= With sweet words, you tell me to come out because you’re bored by yourself But I know that you want to hug me and you want to be together today I know this is booty call – you say you miss me whenever it becomes late at night Those words melt me again so I take this call Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby I always think that today is the last time but it’s not that easy Every time, just as I always did At your phone call My heart always grows weak The days we spent together, the days we laughed together, I forgot them all Why do you try to shake me up again and have my phone ringing all night? o nonono o nonono Stop – the bell rings and I hear a familiar voice I squint my eyes from being asleep, I get up and once again I sigh At this time, I always should be Cinderella Something’s gonna happen because of my lost glass slipper Our relationship is like a steep stairway So, I don’t know how to get down Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby Though you do this, I’m okay, I’m not sad anymore Every time, just as I always did our past love It’s been long since I threw away The days we spent together, the days we laughed together, I forgot them all Why do you try to shake me up again and have my phone ringing all night? o nonono o nonono Baby, my turned-off phone I keep thinking about it I get nervous in case you will call again I don’t want this to end, I hope this night lasts forever I pray The days we spent together, the days we laughed together, I forgot them all Why do you try to shake me up again and have my phone ringing all night? o nonono o nonono The days we spent together (the days we spent together all this time) The days we laughed together (now this long phone call should be ended) The days we passed by (the long time of our passed days) The phone doesn’t stop ringing all night o nonono o nonono Category:2015 Releases Category:Discography Category:Ah Yeah Category:Every Night